A Limerick for Every Chapter in The Silmarillion
by a.talking.dog
Summary: I'm trying at limericks again. There's twenty-eight of them within. Each one's adapted from one of the chapters inside the Silmarillion.


_So a while ago, Ardhoniel Marvelite challenged me to write a series of limericks for The Silmarillion, similar to the ones I wrote for The Lord of the Rings. It took a while, but here they are: a limerick for every chapter in The Silmarillion. Big thank you to the people on The Three Reader's forum for their help with pronunciation of some of the Elvish words._

* * *

 **Ainulindalë**

The Ainur all gathered to play  
Some music Ilúvatar's way,  
But Melkor would soon  
Try to make his own tune,  
And that's why there's strife now today.

 **Valaquenta**

The number of Valar's fourteen.  
There's seven lords and seven queens.  
Manwë is greatest,  
But Varda's the favorite.  
(She's Elbereth in Sindarin.)

 **Of the Beginning of Days**

The Valar had managed to shape  
The world into pleasing landscapes.  
But down from the north,  
Melkor came forth  
To see how much stuff he could break.

 **Of Aulë and Yavanna**

I'm tired of being alone.  
Where are the beings that we were shown?  
I'm fed up with waiting  
So I'll try creating  
A race of them all on my own.

 **Of the Coming of the Elves and the Captivity of Melkor**

When elves first awoke by the sea,  
They looked all about them with glee  
And roamed the wide world  
Making up words  
For everything that they could see.

 **Of Thingol and Melian**

When those two first saw one another  
Melian made Elu her lover.  
Though she was above him,  
She found that she loved him.  
Their daughter took after her mother.

 **Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië**

Seven sons had Fëanor.  
I know of no elf who had more.  
Caranthir, Amras,  
Curufin, Maedhros,  
Celegorm, Amrod, and Maglor.

 **Of Fëanor and the Unchaining of Melkor**

"You Valar have nothing to fear.  
I'm changed, I'm reformed, don't you hear?  
I'm good to my core,"  
insisted Melkor,  
But Melkor was quite insincere.

 **Of the Silmarils and the Unrest of the Noldor**

It may come as rather a shock,  
But elves aren't as wise as we thought.  
All those wars waged  
Throughout the first age  
Were over these three shiny rocks.

 **Of the Darkening of Valinor**

Laurelin's light was like fire.  
Telperion's was a bit whiter.  
The flowers they bore  
Lit all Valinor  
Until they were killed by a spider.

 **Of the Flight of the Noldor**

Morgoth, that enemy black,  
Stole the Silmarils in an attack.  
So we'll leave the west  
and we vow not to rest  
Until we have gotten them back.

 **Of the Sindar**

When Melkor returned to their shore,  
The peace they had known was no more.  
And so, feeling threatened,  
The Sindar made weapons  
And started preparing for war.

 **Of the Sun and Moon and the Hiding of Valinor**

The Valar were sad for the loss  
Of the Noldor who had the sea crossed.  
Though, soon Fëanor  
Would return to their shore,  
But just to the halls of Mandos.

 **Of Men**

Two races Ilúvatar wrought:  
The elves, great in body and thought,  
And men, who have fëar  
That quickly leave Eä,  
Whether they want it or not.

 **Of the Return of the Noldor**

I can get you out of Angband.  
Though you might not much like my plan.  
I know you're in pain  
But I can't break this chain.  
I'll just have to cut off your hand.

 **Of Beleriand and Its Realms**

Ard-galen was choked with with grey grit  
From the ash and slag Angband emits.  
So Morgoth was stunned  
When out came the sun  
And grass started growing on it.

 **Of the Noldor in Beleriand**

"Galadriel," said Melian,  
"This tale that your folk left Aman  
"At the Valar's request  
"Seems fishy at best.  
"So tell the truth. What's going on?"

 **Of Maeglin**

Eöl used enchantments to keep  
Aredhel in his woods dark and deep.  
To his house, he lead her  
So that he could wed her.  
He really was kind of a creep.

 **Of the Coming of Men into the West**

Haleth led her group of men  
Through dangers again and again,  
'Til by shear force of will  
They came to Brethil  
And made Thingol give it to them.

 **Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin**

A poisonous fume chokes the air  
As torrents of swift fire flair  
from Thangorodrim's heights.  
Yep, you got that right;  
Morgoth has a _volcano lair_.

 **Of Beren and Lúthien**

When Thingol heard Beren's request  
He set an impossible test,  
For though he was wise  
He didn't realize  
The lengths men will go to for sex.

 **Of the Fifth Battle: Nirnaeth Arnoediad**

The elves' force was thrown into mayhem,  
Though some people still even say then  
They still could have won,  
If they weren't undone  
When Ulfang's men went and betrayed them.

 **Of Túrin Turambar**

With Túrin, I really am struck  
By how badly he mucked things up.  
But please, don't be mad.  
The guy wasn't bad.  
He just had some terrible luck.

 **Of the Ruin of Doriath**

The oath we took can't be amended.  
The Silmaril must be surrendered.  
And yes, sure, it's true,  
Angband still has two,  
But Doriath's less well defended.

 **Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin**

Up on a high narrow pass,  
A balrog was blocking the path  
Which Glorfindel slew.  
He was killed too.  
but I guess his death didn't last.

 **Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath**

"This mariner," Mandos began,  
"Is son of Tuor, an Adan  
And Noldorian mother,  
So one or the other,  
He shouldn't have come to Aman."

 **Akallabêth**

The greatness of Númenor fell  
When, believing Aman held some spell  
That would hold back old age,  
They tried to invade.  
Their plan didn't go all that well.

 **Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age**

Rings are ruled, brought, and then bound.  
Kingships are lost and then found.  
There's world-spanning wars,  
Elves leaving these shores,  
And hobbits in holes in the ground.


End file.
